What now?
by Blink182lover4life
Summary: Kate wakes up in the middle of the night to a big surprise...she's not alone! ONESHOT Please R&R!


**Hey people, this was just created totally on a whim, it's my first NCIS fanfic so I hope it's good. PLease read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters. No copyright Infringement intended.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Kate groans as she cracks her eyes open. Her head is pounding as she is met with pitch black darkness. Slowly she turns to her right side and takes a look at the alarm clock.

It's three in the morning.

She squints her eyes and tries to find out where she is, she then realizes that this is a hotel room.

She turns over to her other side and finds a man. She nearly screams and almost hops out of bed but stops.

From what little moon light is coming through the window, she discovers that it's Tony.

_'After all this time,'_ She thinks, '_Tony actually laid me...how ironic.'_

She watches him sleep for a few more moments before noticing that this isn't the same Tony that she sees everyday at work.

No, this one is far more open and calm...more vulnerable to emotions and maybe even a little more mature looking...

Kate nearly laughs at the thought of a 'mature' Tony. Then she starts to massage her aching head as she tries to recall the memories of last night.

She remembers that they were at a party with the team. New Year's, no doubt. Kate smirks, '_What a hell of a way to kick off this new year...'_

She remembers Tony telling her a funny joke about McGee and Abbey and she starts laughing as they eat dinner.

Suddenly her memory blacks out and a new one takes its place.

She and Tony are alone now, in the hotel room that Tony has just paid for...stumbling a bit Tony kisses her and she starts kissing him back.

Kate's memory blanks out yet again but now no more memories take its place. She sighs.

She gets up and goes into the kitchen, from there she gets herself a glass of water and searches through her over night bag for an Advil.

Once she takes it she walks back into the bedroom and stares at the scene before her.

She now has a choice to make, she can either leave and forget that this ever happened...or she can stay and try to work things out with Tony.

She sighs again, her decision had been made.

Kate crawls back in bed and snuggles closer to Tony, he is warm and she is now cold.

Tony, who is still asleep, instinctively wraps his arm around her and murmurs her name, he kisses her neck pulls her tighter to him.

Kate smiles, she could get used to this.

She faintly wonders about what Gibbs would say if she and Tony actually started dating....probably somewhere along the lines of, 'Well it's about damn time.' or something like that.

Who knows? Gibbs is the kind of person that can take anyone by surprise...

Kate laughs as she drifts off into a more peaceful slumber, she could _definitely_ get used to this.

Just as she's on the verge of sleep she realizes something...Tony is staring at her.

Kate frowns, "You weren't asleep the whole time, were you?"

Tony smirks, "Nope."

Kate sighs, "So...do you want to give _us_ a shot? See if it works out?"

Tony smiles and pulls her closer to him, "I think you should know my decision by now."

Kate smiles and together they start to go back to sleep.

She rests her head in the crook of Tony's neck and breathes in his scent. She had always loved the way Tony's cologne had smelled, even though she never said so.

She also never figured that she'd be never be able to smell it those either.

"Oh and Kate?" says Tony.

"Hm?"

"I finally know what your tattoo is..."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hello people, this is my first NCIS story so please tell me if you liked it or not. **

**Please R&R!**

**Thanks,**

**Blink182lover4life ^_^**


End file.
